In the process of shipping an item from one location to another, a protective packaging material is typically placed in the shipping case, or box, to fill any voids and/or to cushion the item during the shipping process. Some conventional protective packaging materials are plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. While these conventional plastic materials seem to adequately perform as cushioning products, they are not without disadvantages. Perhaps the most serious drawback of plastic bubble wrap and/or plastic foam peanuts is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, these plastic packaging materials are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet's already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
The foregoing and other disadvantages of conventional plastic packaging materials have made paper protective packaging material a very popular alternative.
Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and composed of a renewable resource, making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious industries.
While paper in sheet form could possibly be used as a protective packaging material, it is usually preferable to convert the sheets of paper into a relatively low density pad-like cushioning dunnage product. Cushioning conversion machines in use today have included a forming device and a feeding device which coordinate to convert a continuous web of sheet-like stock material (either single-ply or multi-ply) into a three dimensional cushioning product, or pad. The forming device is used to fold, or roll, the lateral edges of the sheet-like stock material inward on itself to form a strip having a width substantially less than the width of the stock material. The feeding device advances the stock material through the forming device and it may also function as a crumpling device and a connecting (or assembling) device. The cushioning conversion machine may also include a ply-separating device for separating the plies of the web before passing through the former, and usually a severing assembly; for example, a cutting assembly for cutting the strip into sections of desired length.
European Patent Application No. 94440027.4 discloses a cushioning conversion machine wherein the feeding device comprises input and output pairs of wheels or rollers which operate at different speeds to effect, along with feeding of two plies of paper, crumpling and assembling of the paper plies to form a connected strip of dunnage. The cushioning conversion art would benefit from improvements in the machine shown in such application, and such improvements may have applicability to other cushioning conversion machines as well.